fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dagger (weapon type)
Dagger ( or , lit. Hidden Weapons) is a weapon type that debuts in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Weapons in this category are distinguished as ones that are weak, principally wielded by certain classes that are not relying on raw Strength but Skills and weapon's effects, such as Thieves, Assassins, Butlers, Maids and Ninjas etc. Overview In Path of Radiance, Daggers are classified as Knives and are the weakest melee weapons available in the game, a fact that is offset by the high Critical hit ratios that they boast. The Knife skill is necessary for such weapons to be wielded, and which can be learnt by a Mage character when they promote into a Sage, should knives be chosen as their secondary equipment. In Radiant Dawn, despite being classified as Knife, Dagger is actually further divided into two subtypes commonly known as Dagger which is a melee weapon, and Knife which is also capable of ranged combat. Knives are usually inferior to daggers in terms of Might, compensating for their versatility as weapons that can be used for both melee and ranged combat. In Fire Emblem Fates, a new type of weapon is introduced as the Hoshidan counterpart of the standard Dagger used in Nohr, the Shuriken ( ). Shuriken are slightly less accurate compared to Daggers in exchanged for a +2 Speed when wielded. In this title, Daggers and Shuriken are an integral part of the Weapon Triangle, and unlike Daggers from the Tellius series, they are more on the ranged category rather than in the melee category, since they can be used to attack directly and indirectly. In addition to being ranged weapons, these Daggers also give off certain negative stat reductions toward enemies upon contact, even if the attack deals no damage. These effects will apply even if the user gets killed by the target in battle. The only way to avoid the debuffs are by either dodging the attack, or blocking with Guard Stance. If multiple Daggers are used to attack a specific target, the highest value will be applied to the stats of the target. For example, Spy's Shuriken and Caltrop hit the target, Spy's Shuriken's effect is reducing target's Defense and Resistance by 5 and all other stats by 2, Caltrop's effect is reducing target's Speed, Defense and Resistance by 8; the final stat reduction would be -8 to Speed, Defense, Resistance and -2 to all other stats. After the stat reduction takes place, its effect remains until the other group's turn begins. Stats are restored by one on the user's turn. In Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher), Knives are counted as a type of Shuriken, and in Fire Emblem Heroes, Knife wielders like Sothe are considered dagger units alongside shuriken wielders, effectively merging the two weapon types into one. Classes that use Daggers First Tier *Thief *Ninja Second Tier *Assassin *Rogue *Sage *Maid *Butler *Master Ninja *Mechanist *Dread Fighter Third Tier *Whisper Gallery File:FE10 Knife.gif|Knife icon in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn File:FE14 Kunai.png|Dagger icon in Fire Emblem Fates File:FEH Dagger.png|Colorless Dagger icon in Fire Emblem Heroes File:FEH Red Dagger Icon.png|Red Dagger icon in Fire Emblem Heroes File:FEH Blue Dagger Icon.png|Blue Dagger icon in Fire Emblem Heroes File:FEH Green Dagger Icon.png|Green Dagger icon in Fire Emblem Heroes Category:Weapon Types